


The Rethinking Life Choices Club

by the_silver_paladin



Series: Online Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash is a hacker, Literally no one is having it, Multi, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Rhodey is rethinking his life, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Good Boyfriend, Sam Wilson is a high-key savage, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, So is Bucky, and he hacks an Avengers group chat, cuz he's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silver_paladin/pseuds/the_silver_paladin
Summary: The Avengers' personal "Rethinking Life Choices Club" convenes and a few Midtown kids hack into the chat. What shenaniganery will ensue?





	The Rethinking Life Choices Club

Sam Wilson  
@birdbrain

I hereby call this meeting of the Rethinking Life Choices Club to order. Just @ yourself to let me know that you're here. @birdbrain here to stay 

Scott Lang  
@TicTac

@birdbrain don't worry, your little @TicTac is active ;)

Natasha Romanoff  
@spiderqueen

Jesus Christ, @TicTac now is not the time for flirting! @spiderqueen present and accounted for

James Rhodes  
@WarMachine

@birdbrain chill out @WarMachine is here and accounted for

Bucky Barnes  
@WhyAmIHere

I didn't sign up for this, but what the hell? @WhyAmIHere guilty as charged

Sam Wilson  
@birdbrain

Yay, we're all here! Now, this chat is unhackable, so y'all can spill whatever life choices you are currently rethinking. Anybody wanna kick it off?

Bucky Barnes  
@WhyAmIHere

I regret a metric crap-ton of things, but the numero uno is definitely fighting T'Challa in Bucharest. I didn't even set that bomb at the UN, and yet he came at my life with frickin five-inch claws!

Scott Lang  
@TicTac

@WhyAmIHere ouch! Honestly a mood though. My biggest regret is stealing that Ant-Man suit from Hank. That's the biggest life choice that keeps me awake at night.

Sam Wilson  
@birdbrain

@TicTac that and nightmares about that Quantum Realm hot mess

Ned Leeds  
@GuyInTheChair

Uhhh. . . . What the actual frick? 

Bucky Barnes  
@WhyAmIHere 

@birdbrain I thought this chat was unhackable! Why is one of @StarkIntern's friends in our Rethinking Life Choices Club? 

Intern Boi  
@StarkIntern 

@GuyInTheChair alright, who was it? @SpiderFan03 or @crisissketcher? 

Ned Leeds  
@GuyInTheChair 

@StarkIntern it was @SpiderFan03, like the little jerkface that he is. Don't @ me on that, though! 

Intern Boi  
@StarkIntern 

@GuyInTheChair don't worry, bro. Unlike some people I know - I'm lookin' at you, @birdbrain and @WarMachine - I'm not a narc. 

Sam Wilson  
@birdbrain 

@StarkIntern THAT'S IT! NEXT MARIOKART TOURNAMENT, YOU ARE DEAD! 

Intern Boi  
@StarkIntern 

@birdbrain FIGHT ME!


End file.
